That update video I was talking about
Category:Videos Category:Slideshow Category:Update Statistics This video has a 100% like ratio, with only two likes. Over the time it has been up, it has gained 19 views. It is five minutes and 33 seconds long. Transcript Ok, so this is that update video I was talking about earlier, it's gonna be like this: I'll state a question you might have and then answer it. I can do a QnA in one day, sorry. Question Numero Uno: How did you get Cowbelly to be the voice of this video? Answer: It's actually Daniel, English, United Kingdom. And anyone can download it and become Graham. Question 2: Electric Boogaloo: Where have you been? Answer: I've just been around. A lot has happened, but to keep my identity safe I will be telling you none of it. Quest-Life 3: What will the next video be? A meme? An OC? Actual Porn? And when will we be seeing it? Answer: It's going to be Pornhub English. Each episode I teach Pornhub a new word. I'm going to be spoling episode one in three, two, one, it's going to be about the word spaghetto. And for when? I don't know, sometime soon. I hope. Question whore: Do you actually live in Hell, Norway? Answer: No, but once again I will not tell you. Question Five: Do you have a cool idea for a FO4 build? Answer: Yes, I do. I'm currently making and playing a laser musket build. If you are thinking about doing it when I'm done, I will be showing it off. Don't worry, you can also use a pipe pistol, baseball bat, and knuckles. All of those are for backup, most of it* will be for making the Laser Musket a good weapon. Question six: Do you plan on doing a minecraft let's play? Answer: Maybe, it was my original idea for the account, but I never did it. Wait until I get verified, and maybe then I'll do it. Question Heaven: How often do you meme on Pornhub? Answer: Only sometimes, I mean, porn is in the name. Question 8: Do you support Trump? Answer: Get politics off my fucking account. Question 9: how many questions will you do? Answer: I'll do as much as I want, boiiiii. Question 10: What are your top 3 candies? Answer: **1. Mike and Ikes, 2. Swedish Fish, 3, Mentos. Question 11: What is your number 4? Answer: It's Tic Tacs. Question 12: How are ideas for videos going? Answer: Horrible. Vault 13: What is your favorite Fallout game? Answer: New Vegas. I'd be arrested for slander if I said anything else. Question fourteen: Will you be so kind, as to give us some trivia? A: The alien spacecraft you find to start the Mothership Zeta DLC is in the base game, you just didn't hav a reason to go there. Q15: Do you have a dog? A: Yes, She's a good girl, and also an old girl. Q16: Do aliens exist? A: It's best to believe than to be caught off guard. Q17: Did people know about aliens in the fallout universe? A: Maybe, in several instances people refer to aliens as zetans, from skill magazines to terminal entries. Q18 (Finally, you can do these questions): Where did you get your pfp and banner. A: I forgot where I got them, but I do know, that the profile pic is a cropped version of an old welcome to the internet meme. Q19 (N-n-n-Ninteen Nineteen): Welcome to Applebee's do you want apples or bees? A: What? Um, uh, bees. Why is that chef holding a har? Q20: Who is your video game husband? A: No homo, but Vault Boy. He's a good boy. Q21: Who is your waifu? A: That thicc bicc dragon, you know who. Q22: Who is your favorite companion in fallout 4? A: Cait*** Q23: Are you gonna stop messing around, and do real questions? A: Yes, I'm sorry.**** Q24: What figurine brand do you like the most? A: Pop figures. I can rest easy knowing that nobody in the world is busting loads over fields of them. (That's my actual reason for getting them). Q25: Will your build include stealth? A: Yes, it will. One of the ways I'll make it useful is by getting sneak attack bonuses for killing stronger enemies like people in power armor and deathclaws. Q26: Do you believe in magic? A: In a young girl's heart? Only if the music can free her, whenever it starts. The Question 27 (Bad joke, sorry*****): Where else can I find you? A: I would suggest going to meme boi brian on Facebook. I know what you're thinking, but you know I'm serious because I'm not another fucking x memes for y teens page. Q28: Why did you say soon for the Pornhub English episode? A: In my video editor, it always defaults to 10 minutes****** and I wouldn't subject you to three plus minutes of filler, y'all would hate me. Q29: What does the scroll lock do? A: It used to give you the option to either scroll or use the arrow keys when it was pressed, but now I don think there is a reason for the key to still exist. Q30: Is the video over? A: Yes. Categories and Tags The Categories are: HD Porn and SFW. The Tags include: # update # finally # joke # sfw # love me # pop culture # jokes # memes # text to speech Trivia * This is the only slide show video on the channel, the only video close to this is My second pupdate! which is a compilation video. * This is the first video to make use of an end card. * *It, as in, the perks. * **This was in no particular order, the listing tends to fluctuate. * ***She is also thicc. * ****Despite this, he still made terrible questions, * *****This dead meme is referenced in Question 26 when a picture flashes on screen for a second warning of the joke. After apologizing, more text flashes saying, "That's unforgivable..." * ******This was fixed for the video. * Update videos tend to be lower quality than other videos. Category:Endcard